


Magic is for the Birds

by BryceWrites



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animals, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, No Plot/Plotless, Nothing to do with Nothing, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Talking Animals, just needed to write, random writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryceWrites/pseuds/BryceWrites
Summary: Flora owns a novelty magic shop in the heart of New Orleans, specializing in the facade of magic. But what happens when a helpless actor needs a place to hide?





	Magic is for the Birds

I looked out the window, sighing a bit to myself. It’d been a slow day at the store. I’d only had two customers all day and both were regulars. We’d chatted for a few minutes and then they had been on their way. 

Maddox, my companion, was off on a journey, scouring for knowledge the way he did when the human world bored him. I never really knew exactly when he was coming back. He was never gone for the same amount of time on each journey.

I sat down behind the counter where I could be out of sight and slipped quietly into a meditative state. I liked to read my own fortune this way, much in the way that the street performers liked to read another’s. I read other people better than myself, because the waters of one’s self were constantly moving and changing.

After a few minutes, a vision came to me in the form of a man. I couldn’t see his face, but he was tall and handsome. Words appeared over his head like speech bubbles in a comic book, asking me if I’d like to have coffee.

I was suddenly pulled from the vision, feeling a disturbance in the air. It normally meant there was customers coming, but it was different this time; a little more frantic, a little less composed. I stood and moved around the counter, going into the back.

A box full of books I’d inventoried a few days ago sat near the back door. I picked them up and carried them out to the front. I was stocking the shelf near the door that held the paranormal romances when the door flung open. A panicked man with long brown hair looked around franticly before his eyes landed on me. 

“Please, if anybody comes in; just tell them you didn’t see me.” He spoke quickly before climbing over the counter where the register was and ducking down low.

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout?” I asked.

He didn’t reply, because there was now a herd of women in front of my store, looking up and down the street. Three of them ducked in and looked around. “Hey, have you seen Norman Reedus?”

I pulled my eyebrows together. “Who?”

The blonde girl was obviously the leader of this little clique. “Listen bitch. He’s only the best looking man in the world. Don’t be fucking rude.”

“Listen here you little blonde hussy. I own this goddamn store. I can be as rude as I want.” I told her, going behind the counter. I picked up my shotgun and broke the barrel, checking to make sure it was loaded. “It ain’t rude til you’re bleedin’.” I told her, looking back up at them. “Now get the fuck off my property.”

The three of them gasped and bolted for the door, running out into the herd of the other girls and pointing at the store, hopefully telling them not to come in.

“You own a magic shop and your threat of choice is a shotgun?” The man asked quietly from near my feet.

I shrugged, still watching the door. “Most people don’t believe the threat of being turned into birds or dropping their phone every time they reach for it. Shotguns are more practical.”

“Why birds?” He asked quietly.

“Birds are my affinity. Every witch has one. Most end up with monkeys, rats, or snakes. Birds are rare.” I commented as they started to move slowly down the street, still glancing at my shop. I leaned the shotgun back against the wall, watching the road.

“You’re not serious.” He commented.

I shrugged. “People believe what they will. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to make a living selling bayberries in New Orleans.” I told him with a smile.

“Coast clear?” He asked.

“Best give it a moment. There’s always a straggler that’s nicer than the rest of the group.” I told him, moving back around the counter to the book shelf I’d been stocking so I looked more natural than being behind the counter when no one was in the store.

I could hear him rustling around behind the counter. He obviously wasn’t one to sit still for very long. I was watching the book case when the bell went off. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at the girl. She was maybe only a few years older than me with pretty brown hair curled around her face.

“Mornin’ lass. Can I help ya?” I asked, letting my Scottish accent slip through a little. I knew the tourists loved it.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry. I was just wondering if you’d seen a man come through here a while ago?” She asked politely.

“What’d he look like then?” I asked nicely, turning to her.

“Um, kinda tall, nice hair, really attractive. Might’ve been followed by a group of screaming girls.” She said with a little smile.

“Oh, that handsome devil.” I said with a smile, shaking my head. “Made a left on Bourbon Street, makin’ for a hidin’ place I expect.”

She gave an airy little laugh. “Yeah, I suppose he was. Thank you.” She said, ducking out of the store and wandering away.

“You’re safe now.” I told him in the tone I’d learned to have since moving from the homeland, putting another book on the shelf.

“You’re Scottish?” He asked, standing up from behind the counter.

“You’re famous?” I asked.

He nodded, coming around the counter instead of climbing over it. “Norman Reedus.” He said, holding out his hand.

“I was under the impression.” I told him with a smirk as I shook his hand. “Flora Telford.”

He glanced around the shop for the first time and kind of seemed to pause when his eyes met the wall of jars I kept the pickled things in. The crystals, books, and charms didn’t seem to have much effect of him, but the pickled toad’s feet did.

“Lookin’ for anything specific?” I asked. Honestly, I was expecting him to bolt without another word. But he just liked of looked around curiously, although you could tell he was being cautious. 

“So what do bayberries do?” he asked, looking over at me.

I smirked at him. “Ya don’t gotta pretend to be interested. I saved you from your worshippers. You can go hide now.” I told him, moving to the back because I knew the charms at the front were getting low.

“They’re not worshippers. They’re just fans.” He told me, following me into the back.

“They praise you like you created the sun, they adore you like the hung the moon, they thank you for the blessings you’ve provided. You’re their God.” I told him, glancing back at him.

He paused a little, his eyebrows drawing together as he thought about it. He’d obviously never looked at it from that angle. “I don’t like that.”

I shrugged. “Doesn’t matter if you do or not; ya are what ya are.” I told him, picking up the box of charms I’d inventoried this morning.

“So you’re really a witch?” He asked as I hung necklaces on the wall near the front.

“You don’t exactly sound surprised, nor convinced.” I told him.

“I believe in magic. I guess just not the bayberry kind.” He told me.

I stopped what I was doing to look over at him. I was good at reading people; it was part of my gifts. I knew he believed in miracles and the little magic, but I could tell he didn’t think I was serious. “You have a son, yeah?”

He looked at me sharply. “I thought you didn’t know who I was.”

I smiled. “I don’t. Your aura says you’re a father.” I told him. “What’s your son like?”

He watched me for a long moment and I could see the disbelief coloring his face. “He’s artistic like his mother and I. He’s a silver spoon baby, but he’s learning humility. He’s strong, a good athlete.”

I nodded, looking up at the wall of necklaces. I thought about it for a moment before looking over at Norman. After only a moment of watching him, I nodded, looking back at the display I’d made myself. “Alright, for your son, I think kindness. And for you… love.” I told him, picking the necklaces up off their respective hangers.

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“These are charms that I fashioned into necklaces. I buy the charms in bulk, but I cast spells on them to make them actually work. Kindness gives the wearer a since of being, more than his or herself. It allows you to see the beauty of the world in the darkest of times. It will work well for your son. Growing up with famous parents, he’ll start to develop a complex, torn between thinking he’s better than everyone else, and thinking that he’s the bottom of the barrel. Kindness will allow him to regulate these feelings and see the silver lining. Only while he’s wearing it. It doesn’t do anything if it’s just in his pocket.” I told him, handing him the necklace.

“And you… You’ve struggled with loving people even before you were famous. You like the idea of falling in love, but it never seems to work out for you. You need to realize that love is more than just dates and sex. Love is a stranger letting you cut in line at the grocery store, or a small child giving you a rock, because it made them think of you. Life is better when you open your heart. So when you wear this necklace, you’ll be invisible to anyone who doesn’t care about you. This includes the general populace of your worshippers. They only want you, they don’t care for you. All your friends, your loved ones, kind strangers on the street will all be able to see you.” I told him, handing it over.

He watched me for a long moment. “Are you… serious?” He asked, but I could tell by the tone of his voice, he was starting to believe me.

“This is the only gift a witch can give a God to make him believe in magic.” I told him, closing his hand around the charms. “And if I didn’t cast them right and they don’t work, you can tell your son you got him something from a magic shop and he’ll be thrilled.” I smiled.

He looked down at the necklace I’d picked for him for a long moment before slipping it over his head. He looked down at the charm before looking at me. “Can you see me?”

“Of course I can.” I told him quietly.

“Why would you care about a stranger?” He asked.

“Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about.” I told him with a smile.

Norman looked up as the flapping noise appeared, before a crow set on the top of the bookshelf near us.

“Maddox, you’ve returned.” I smiled up at the bird who shook his head and clawed at the top of the bookshelf. “Come now, he’s merely a friend.” I told him.

The bird soared gently before taking perch on my shoulder, watching Norman carefully.

“How was your journey? Did you learn much?” I asked, knowing good and well Norman thought I was probably out of my mind.

The bird nodded, but said nothing, turning back to Norman.

“Alright then. Get some rest and we will talk when you’re feeling better.” I told him, running my finger over the top of his head.

He cawed and dipped his head like he was nodding before flying off again out of sight.

“Birds.” Norman commented quietly, looking back at me.

“Your friends are probably wondering what hole you’ve found to hide yourself in. Best return to them.” I told him.

He nodded, heading for the door before he stopped and turned to me. “Flora?”

“Yes Norman?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Thank you.” He told me, holding up the charm I’d collected for his son.

“Let me know how they work for you.” I told him with a smile.

He grinned and pushed out of the door.

* * *

Maddox had gone on another journey. He’d returned only this morning. I didn’t know what he did on these journeys of his, but I knew it was none of my business. He talked very little about his life outside of my shop, and although I knew he was my companion, I knew birds, like people, needed space from those closest to them. Maddox enjoyed his time with me, which he told me often, but I always knew he needed time out in the world away from me.

He was a good companion and I was grateful for his acquaintance. 

One of his best qualities was watching over the shop for me. Most people had dogs to protect and defend their house and properties. I’d found dogs to be unpredictable and doing things because of their own accord. I knew dogs could be trained, but I always felt they were impulsive to their own desires or wants.

Birds were very different. But birds always followed a pattern; it might take a while to figure it out, but they always did things the same way. It was predictable and easy to understand.

And being the guard over my shop of wonders, he kept me informed when certain people were coming. I could sense the energy around a thing, and I could generally pick up on people I was tuned in to, but some people had hidden energy I couldn’t sense or feel. When this happened, Maddox was my informant.

So when he flew over and landed on my shoulder, telling me the man I’d given the charms to was on his way, I just looked to the door. I had been able to sense a shift in the atmosphere, but I couldn’t pinpoint what had changed. Now it made sense.

“You can go if you’d like. I know you’re not thrilled with the presence of man.” I told him.

His reply might have sounded like a series of caws and catches, but he was really telling me he was fine, he didn’t mind this one. Maddox was weary of man because I was. Men were much like dogs, unpredictable and impulsive. 

When the door finally pushed open, and a familiar face stepped through, I couldn’t help but smile. “Hello stranger.”

He smirked a little. “Well hey.”

“What brings you to my neck of the woods?” I asked him, moving closer to the front of the store.

“This lady a few months ago gave me a necklace and I came to thank her for it, since I didn’t really believe her at the time.” He told me, ducking his head a little.

“Oh really?” I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He nodded, looking back up at me. “Single greatest gift my son’s ever received.”

I smiled at him a little. “You believed. You just didn’t know it yet.”

He shrugged. “Either way.”

“And what of you? Is love treating you fair?” I asked.

He nodded again with a smirk. “Yeah it is. It’s nice to walk through a mall and not get mobbed.”

My heart was happy for him. “Good. I’m glad then.” Maddox swayed on my shoulder and I reached up to stroke the top of his head.

“But there’s a question that’s been bugging the shit out of me.” He spoke, watching me carefully.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“If you could pick out a charm for yourself, what would it be?” He asked.

I watched him for a long moment. “I’m immune to magic of my own castings. These charms do nothing for me.” I told him.

“That’s why you could see me when I put on the necklace.” He said, fingering the charm he pulled out from under his shirt.

I shook my head. “Even if it’d been other magic, I still would’ve been able to see you.”

“Why?” He asked.

“A kind stranger is still a kind stranger.” I told him plainly with a shrug.

“Say our situations were reversed and I cast the charms, what would you need help with if mine is love and Ming’s is kindness?” He asked, watching me carefully.

I smiled a little, ducking my head as I glanced at the wall. “What say you, friend? What do I need help with most?” I asked, turning my head to look at Maddox, still resting peacefully on my shoulder.

He gave a caw, ducking his head towards the rack.

I swayed my head. “Friendship… Hmm… I made friends with a stranger who needed help. I suppose I’m doing alright there.” I conferred. 

Norman smirked like he was enjoying himself.

The bird cawed again.

I rolled my eyes painfully. “I need love like I need a poke in the throat. Be serious now.”

Norman chuckled quietly, trying to stifle it.

The bird flew from my shoulder to land on the top of the display. I watched him carefully peck at a necklace before dropping it in my hand as he flew over me, making a circle to return to my shoulder.

I nodded, a stirring of feelings inside me. “Ah… the bird has chosen wisely.” I said, looking from the charm to Norman. “Trust be mine then.”

“You don’t trust people?” He asked.

“Humans are unpredictable and impulsive, never calculated or planned out directly. It is difficult to trust when you don’t know how a person will react to a thing. And being a witch makes it none too easy.” I told him.

He nodded, watching me for a moment. “You wanna get a cup of coffee?”

Maddox cawed at me, rubbing against me. I’d told him back when he’d returned from his last journey about my fortune telling of myself, about a stranger asking me to coffee. He’d told me it would be the man I’d given the charms and I hadn’t believed him.

“Yes, yes. You were right. The debt is mine now.” I told the bird quietly. “Coffee would be nice.”

“What debt?” He asked with a squinty kind of smile.

I bit my lip a little. “I decided to read my own fortune the morning you came in last time. I was told a stranger would ask me to coffee and Maddox believed it to be you. I told him it would not, you probably wouldn’t even return. And yet, here I stand, losing on both accounts. I now owe the bird a debt for not having read you better.”

Norman smirked, ducking his head. “So I found out that bayberries are used to bring a house luck and prosperity.” He said, glancing up at me through his long hair.

Maddox cawed again and I smiled, biting my lip.

“I’m very well aware that I underestimated the man. Please quiet yourself so close to my ears.” I told him.

“Is he talking about me?” Norman asked.

I nodded. “He’s telling me that I should have listened to him when he said you may have more of an open mind than most men.”

He shrugged. “I like to learn.”

“Then we shall get along just fine.” I told him with a smile.

“How about that coffee?” He asked with a smile.

Maddox nudged into me for a brief second before taking flight to land on the closest bookcase.

I nodded at Norman. “Yeah.” I said with a smile, grabbing my keys. He held the door open for me and I locked it behind him, taking a breath and blowing it towards the building. I knew Norman couldn’t see it, but a faint purple air found itself around the building, protecting it from intruders. 

Norman seemed to shiver. I looked over at him with a smile. He looked towards the building and squinted like he might be seeing something before he looked back at me. “That was magic, wasn’t it?”

“Ya like that?” I asked with a grin.

He smirked. “What else can you do?”


End file.
